Notre rendez vous
by Enchantra83
Summary: Une silhouette… La nuit… Une tombe… Un étrange monologue qui s’élève au cœur de l’obscurité menant à une réalité douloureuse puis cette décision si longtemps repoussée mais si vitale…


_**Salut à tous,**_

_**ce soir vous êtes gater. Puisque vous avez droit à un deuxième os sur notre couple préféré Spike et Buffy.**_

_**Toute cette histoire se passe bien des années plus tard après les séries Buffy et Angel…**_

_**Je dis merci à Meli et Harmony qui ont la patience de lire, de corriger mes histoires et de m'encourager.**_

_**Pensez à aller visiter mon site sur Buffy, Le Secret Noir de la tueuse (**__**http://www.lsnt.ift.fr)**_

_**En tout cas bonne lecture**_

_**Enchantra83**_

- - - - - - - - - -

La nuit venait de tomber une fois de plus sur la petite ville de Sunnydale en Californie.

Elle avait été recrée à l'identique grâce à la magie bien des années plutôt.

Dans tout autre endroit, le calme aurait paru banal mais ici c'était une chose exceptionnelle.

Il y avait cette impression, persistante, que le destin voulait faire, de ce 22 Novembre, un havre de paix juste pour cette ombre qui se rapprochait lentement du lieu de son bonheur passé mais aussi de sa souffrance présente.

La démarche était féline.

Le regard bleu assuré fixait droit devant sans vaciller.

Il faisait froid pour une fois mais il ne le ressentait pas. En fait il ne le sentait plus depuis qu'il était né à nouveau comme vampire, deux siècles passés.

Autour de lui, on entendait uniquement le bruissement des pans de son manteau flottant en enveloppant son corps.

Sous ses vêtements, ses muscles étaient tendus.

Son visage ne présentait pas la moindre émotion excepté sa mâchoire crispée.

D'ailleurs, comment une créature de la nuit aurait pu éprouver une once d'émotion. C'est ce que certains lui avaient répété en boucle pendant une période interminable.

Il chassa vite ses idées noires. Il n'était pas là pour ça…

Ses pas le conduisaient donc vers ce lieu qu'il avait fréquenté pendant plus longtemps que la durée de la vie de cette humaine, arrachée à lui, autrefois.

Le blond se dirigea dans une allée un peu à l'écart du cimetière. Sous les feuilles d'un saule pleureur se trouvait une stèle. Elle était simple à la différence de son occupante qui ne l'avait jamais été.

Le vampire tira encore une bouffée sur le mégot et le jeta dans ce geste si habituel du bout de ses doigts.

Il s'agenouilla devant la tombe et posa une rose blanche qu'il avait sortit de l'intérieur de son cuir.

- Bonsoir Amour.

Malgré le temps, Spike ne pouvait pas l'appeler autrement. Car c'est ce qu'elle avait toujours été pour lui.

- Nous sommes le 22 Novembre. C'est notre rendez-vous…

A chaque fois qu'il prononçait ses mots, c'était comme si une lame de couteau s'insinuait dans son cœur mort.

Bien sûr c'était ironique de dire mort. Cela faisait presque cent cinquante ans que, techniquement, son cœur avait cessé de battre. Mais en réalité, il s'était arrêté lorsqu'elle était morte pour de bon la dernière fois.

Comme chaque fois, Spike conservait le silence un temps afin de se donner une contenance pour essayer d'effacer les terribles images de la fin de sa tueuse.

Car oui. Elle était et serait toujours sa tueuse à lui…

Il détourna les yeux quelques secondes vers la lune. Son esprit se mit à vagabonder.

Cette nuit allait être différente… Cette nuit serait la dernière de son errance… Cette nuit, il goûterait enfin à la paix…

Cependant pour cela, Spike devait l'expliquer à Buffy même si elle n'était plus là pour l'entendre…

Le vampire savait très bien que si la tueuse avait été à ses côtés, elle l'aurait empêché de mettre son idée à exécution. Elle lui aurait dit qu'il n'en avait pas le droit et qu'il devait se rappeler son serment…

Cependant si elle avait était là, jamais il n'aurait songé à ça.

Le manque d'elle était tellement de plus en plus profond en lui…

Cela faisait vingt ans d'ailleurs qu'il essayait de survivre sans la blonde. Vingt ans qu'il essayait de tenir cette foutue promesse faite par un soir d'un autre 22 Novembre bien des années plutôt.

Si seulement il avait su…

Il sortit finalement de sa torpeur et se remit à lui parler comme il l'avait toujours fait quand il était là.

- Tu sais amour, j'ai essayé de tenir la promesse que je t'avais faite. Mais sans toi, honnêtement, ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Vingt ans que je me force à faire semblant que tout va bien… Rien ne va bien… En permanence, je te vois partout… La nuit, tu hantes mes pensées et le jour, quand j'arrive un peu à dormir, tu hantes mes rêves… J'en deviens fou… Je sais que jamais tout cela ne s'arrêtera…

Il était résigné et l'avait même accepté.

Il fit une pause pour essuyer une larme qui coula le long de sa joue.

- Poussin, si tu savais combien je regrette de ne pas t'avoir suivie ce soir-là. Je n'aurais pas du t'écouter. J'aurais du suivre mon instinct et non mes sentiments… Ils m'ont aveuglé et c'est pour ça que tu n'es plus avec moi aujourd'hui.

Spike avait si mal…

Cela faisait bien trop longtemps que le poids de « sa culpabilité » le rongeait de l'intérieur. Même s'il n'y était pour rien.

Ne lui avait pas t-il dit un jour, qu'en chaque tueuse, il y avait un désir de mort qui la dominerait un jour comme les autres…

Il se sentait pourtant responsable de la disparition de la jeune femme…

Après tout, des deux, c'était lui qui connaissait le mieux la mort. Elle était une seconde peau qu'il avait enfilé, il y avait très longtemps…

Mais non, ce soir là, Buffy s'était entêtée. Il fallait dire qu'il avait dû retourner auprès de Dawn…

_- Tu dois le faire pour moi, avait elle dit. Pour la protéger. Pour être sûr que rien ne lui arriverait encore, vu tout ce ma petite sœur a déjà enduré, avait elle ajouté._

Il entendait ses derniers mots en boucle, même encore aujourd'hui dans sa tête.

Le vampire aurait du l'obliger à le suivre… Lui dire qu'ils reviendraient plus tard pour régler le compte de ce démon, ensemble…

Mais non, Buffy avait brandi, une fois de plus, l'étendard de sa sacro-sainte mission de Tueuse en ajoutant que rien ne lui arriverait.

« Tu parles »

Spike reprit son monologue où il l'avait laissé.

- Amour… Je sais que tu seras en colère après ce que je vais te dire mais rien ne me fera changer d'avis… Je ne veux plus passer une minute ici sans toi… Alors j'ai choisi… J'ai choisi d'attendre l'aube pour que tout se termine enfin…

Ces mots lui coûtaient mais cela n'avait plus d'importance à cette seconde.

La honte refit surface.

- J'espère que tu me pardonneras de là où tu es… Sache que je t'aime et que je n'aimerai jamais que toi… Souffla t-il.

Spike se releva et alla s'adosser contre le tronc de l'arbre.

- A présent, je ne te quitterai jamais plus… Murmura t-il.

Le soleil allait bientôt faire apparaître ses rayons.

Pourtant pour la toute première fois de sa non vie, il n'en avait pas peur. Bien au contraire, il les attendait comme la réponse à ses prières.

C'était enfin l'heure de la délivrance.

Le vampire n'avait aucun regret.

La lumière fit fuir lentement l'obscurité. Le spectacle des couleurs était magnifique.

Enfin l'astre jaune allait poser son regard salvateur sur lui.

Il n'y eut plus de douleur, plus de souffrance, plus de peine…

En un instant, Spike, dit William le sanglant, le tueur de tueuses, ne fût plus.

De lui, il ne restait que des cendres que le vent s'empressa de disperser à travers son souffle léger de ce matin du 22 Novembre…

**Fin**


End file.
